Levels of technology
There is a plethora of technologies found in the galaxy. The following is an exhaustive list of different fields of technology and where they are most prevalent, arranged in ascending order from primitive to advanced according to levels of energy, computing, propulsion, weaponry, and materials. Overview and limits Common technology consists of exotic matter annihilation for power, jumpdrives and hyperdrives for faster-than-light propulsion, ion drives for general propulsion, and meta-/nano-materials for basic material tech (structures, hulls, etc). The highest tech that exists is that of the reclusive Qromeelln Military. No aspect of technology surpasses theirs. The second most advanced civilization is Muladoon, and below that are the civilizations of Earth, Klak Anon IV, Pera Tomiu, Maydelle, and Caiiosi Hygus. All of the "ubers" are admin-controlled NPC civilizations. Energy Here are the three most common forms of energy: *'Antimatter annihilation' This is an advanced form of energy and is fairly common in galactic society. *'Dark matter field' This is a peculiar form of energy that emits no photons. It is less-commonly seen due to its complexity and, though more energetic than antimatter, is less energetic than exotic matter. Some dark matter antigravity devices appear to be surrounded by a toroidal vortex of black wisps. *'Exotic matter annihilation' This is considerably more advanced than antimatter annihilation and is used commonly in contemporary civilizations - moreso than antimatter. Orobsalla is an example of a mainstream planet that employs such technology. World-ending superlasers can be made using this technology, but only if there is an insanely large quantity of it at hand and a device large enough (think planetoid-sized) to project it. This type of energy and the following types allow jumpdrives and Subspace Pathfinder Drives to operate. *'Unlisted advanced energy tech' This is the mysterious energy technology that the high-end NPC civilizations use. The Aaltice, for example, utilize extradimensional energy sources for their power. Computing *'Advanced microchips and nanochips' This technology commonly associates with holograms, force fields, navicomputers, extreme gaming, and dynamic implants. Nanochips are usually microscopic or nearly microscopic, but still much larger than molecules and atoms. They commonly see processing speeds of over 1Pb/s. They are extremely common in galactic society. *'Nanobots' This is also a very common technology. They can exist as singular units, clusters and masses. Andross' final form prior to the destruction of the old Lylat system was an enormous mass of nanobots. They were also used prior to that as a means to enslave the people of Corneria for three months. Fluid-alloy materials and liquescent androids also make extensive use of nanobots. They use much more advanced processors, and processing speeds vary per nanobot model, but usually surpass 1Yb/s. *'Neuroliquid and macroatomic' This is a fairly (but not extremely) common, high-level technology. Macroatomic chips are usually much smaller than nanochips, being about the size of an extremely large molecule. Neuroliquid is used as an artificial brain of sorts, employing nano- and macroatomic-scale chips and circuits in a gelatinous medium. It can be found in supercomputers, advanced androids, and the "brains" of fully robotic species, such as the Klaks. The Ra-Shi also employed neuroliquid. Processing speeds easily surpass 100Yb/s. *'Unlisted advanced computing tech' This is the mysterious computing technology that the high-end NPC civilizations use. Their computers seem impossibly fast. Propulsion Note: For the sake of roleplay purposes and scripting, we use jumpdrives and deployable jumpgates for superluminal (faster-than-light) propulsion. Other common means of IC superluminal propulsion include Subspace Pathfinder Drives (many types; these are similar to warp drives and hyperdrives) and static wormholes. Common subluminal (slower-than-light) propulsion includes advanced ion drives, exotic matter annihilation drives, and contact-break drives. The following is a list of some sublight drives. *'Electrostatic, Electromagnetic, and Electrothermal thrusters' Ion drives. Includes a wide number of variants. *'Mass drivers' This is more commonly used for launching large amounts of mined ore into orbit for collection. However, early to intermediate civilizations often use gigantic versions of these for space travel. *'Contact-break drives (CBDs)' These utilize a mix of exotic matter and ion powerhouses, within which a number of wheel-like structures covered with energy-filled "cups" are spun against each other. The rapid contact and breaking of contact between the cups utilizing the aforementioned energies causes a very large energetic release. *'Unlisted advanced propulsion tech' This is the mysterious propulsion technology that the high-end NPC civilizations use. Weaponry This can be broken down into 6 basic groups: projectile, biological, chemical, electronic, explosive, and melee. Projectile *'Mechanical projectiles' This primitive method is often used on worlds that have a high amount of electromagnetic activity and/or inaccessibility to explosive substances. It includes projectiles fired by use of springs and counterweights. Spring-loaded bullets, however, are still effective, but uncommon. *'Gunpowder and chemical projectiles' This is an ancient kinetic technology that is still seen in galactic society, though gunpowder is usually replaced with a cheaper and more efficient explosive to propel the projectile. These can, in the form of artillery or ship-mounted cannons, be scaled up to the size of small mountains.* *'Magnetokinetic projectiles' This is often seen in the form of railguns. It is also very common and is extremely effective since ordinary energy shields cannot protect against them. These can also be scaled up massively. *'Plasma Weapons' This is the most commonly seen form of weaponry. They can be as small as a ring and as big as a small planetoid. They can be powered by antimatter or exotic matter. *'Laser Weapons' This is also extremely common and comes in a variety of sizes. They can also be as small as a ring and as big as a small planetoid. They can be powered by antimatter or exotic matter. *'Sublight Cueballs' This is very uncommon. It involves accelerating a very massive object to a large fraction of lightspeed. An object of about 11 trillion tons accelerated to 90% lightspeed would be able to blow an average rocky planet to pieces. *'Ram Weapons' Though not technically classified as projectiles, these are often scaled-up immensely and mounted to the bows of siege frigates and capital ships to simply ram and crush opposing ships. They are not commonly seen except by civilizations which are unable to harness the more powerful energy weapons seen by other, more advanced civilizations. *Note: Mountain-sized kinetic artillery is very rare, but not unheard of. They are typically built upon mountains themselves or large open areas and can be miles in length. They are made of advanced materials and use staged nuclear (or better) charges to launch their projectiles, which can range in size from buses to small frigates and weigh millions of tons. The projectiles are usually capable of reaching orbit and are effectively unstoppable except by gravitic weapons or other colossal countermeasures. Biological This category includes parasites, bacteria, viruses, fungi, and prions (not to be confused with subatomic preons). They can be categorized as either natural or artificial. This covers a wide range of deadly species too long to list, including mutagenic and recombinant strains (latter: think Dead Space). Examples include the hemorrhagic B-Nalo 71 viral strain and the neurotoxic Zeriai Plague fungus. Chemical *'Superficial' This type of chemical can be used merely as a nuisance. Pepper spray and synthetic flatulence are under this category. *'Caustic' This type of chemical causes burns of varying degrees and intense pain. *'Neurological' This type of chemical attacks the nervous system and brain. It is generally extremely painful and often debilitating or fatal. *'Vascular/hemolytic' This type of chemical damages the blood vessels and blood cells. It can cause anemia or hemorrhaging and death. *'Visceral' This type of chemical attacks the internal organs. It is very often fatal if an antidote is not administered quickly and can warrant the need for cloned or cybernetic replacements. *'Skeletal' This type of chemical can damage or destroy the body's skeleton (or carapace) once absorbed by the skin. It is almost always debilitating or deadly, depending on the variant. Special treatments can regrow the skeleton, but it is expensive and time-consuming. *'Aerolytic' This type of chemical can dissolve or pollute part or all of a planet's atmosphere, possibly rendering it uninhabitable and requiring terraforming to fix the damage. It is rarely seen, as very large quantities of it are needed for mass destruction. It can, however, be used to suffocate the inhabitants of enclosed or small-scale areas. Its use is extremely frowned upon by most civilizations. *'Electrostatic' This type of chemical creates static electricity and can be used to disable unprotected electronic devices in a small area. If enough of it is present, it can create electrical storms. It is usually made of exotic kinds of matter in the form of aerosols. Electronic *'Ion weapons' These are very common and are able to temporarily or permanently disrupt electronic function. *'Digital viruses' These have the ability to cripple major computer networks and cause major physical or economic damage to their targets. *'EMP' These are usually powerful enough to completely render an electronic device useless unless it has proper shielding. They are also associated with nuclear blasts. Although many of the more robust contemporary technological devices are protected against EMPs, they can be used to significant effect if used within a projectile that pierces the target object's electronic shielding beforehand. *'Robotic' This includes anything from small singular units to assassin androids and giant robot war machines. Droid armies have been seen many times in galactic history and are highly feared due to their cold ruthlessness and sheer power. Most possess shielding to electronic weapons. This category also covers von Neumann machines (VNMs), which are robots that use any available resources to create more of themselves, even if it means converting the very dirt below their feet into what they need. VNMs, if given enough time, can consume an entire planet. They are never self-aware and always contain self-destruction programming to prevent them from going out of control after their jobs have been completed. *'Gravitic' These gravitic simulation weapons, sometimes known as tractor beams, can create and project a gravity well that can send ships off-course, draw them in, or divert incoming projectiles. They can also be used, if in massive numbers, to alter a planet's orbit or pull apart enemy ships. Generally, the more advanced civilizations possess such weapons (though on relatively smaller scales). Qromeelln possesses more powerful and larger-scale versions, and Muladoon isn't far behind. Explosive *'Standard: small to large' Anything from pea-sized assassination bombs to tower-toppling blockbusters. This can also cover types of artillery shells. Smaller ones can be made with substances ranging from simple household chemicals to advanced hyper-efficient explosives and plasmatic flash emission. *'Missiles' These flying bombs can be pencil- to skyscraper-sized. They generally carry the aforementioned explosives or toxic substances, but often nuclear, antimatter, or exotic matter. *'Mines' This includes stellar, aerial, naval, and land-based mines. Stellar mines are placed in space (sometimes in the form of clouds, containing thousands to quadrillions) to wait for and destroy starships. They are usually triggered by proximity due to the vastness of space and will follow a ship like a silent pest until they explode; however, small-scale mines, such as those used during battles and dogfights, are often contact mines. Some mines are reusable, such as toroidal field mines, AKA BugZappers, which create a very powerful and damaging energy field when triggered. They can be used offensively—to hamper enemy shipping movements or lock ships into a particular area; or defensively—to protect friendly ships and create safe zones. Mines are usually left by purpose-built minelayers, refitted starships, freighters, or fighters—and even by dropping them into an area by hand. All types of mines can be equipped with several kinds of sensors and explosives (usually plasma charges) and even act as proximity-activated attack drones or launch high-yield missiles. Large-scale military operations can entail encompassing an entire planet with billions or trillions of mines. Historically speaking, mine clouds (or mine nebulas) the size of entire star systems and consisting of up to a quintillion mines were used in some isolated wars. Drifting stellar mines are a rare but dangerous threat, especially in or near former or current warzones. Mining a major trade route is frowned upon by most civilizations and will likely warrant a massive retaliation from multiple entities. *'Nuclear and higher' Nuclear warheads can easily reach the yield of gigatons and sometimes teratons. Orbital bombardments are often carried out by use of high-yield fusion, antimatter, or exotic matter bombs. World-ending bombs containing unlisted technology are stored by advanced civilizations as war deterrants. Melee Melee weapons are just about as old as time itself. Clubs, spears, swords, hammers, axes, and flails are just a few of the devices that comprise this category. More advanced melee weapons often include electronic features to increase pain, force, and other effects. *'Blunt weapons' This category includes clubs, hammers, and throwing clubs. Modern blunt weapons, such as the Drivehammer made by Harker-Andyce Techsystems, often include gravitic devices similar to tractor beams that dramatically increase the weapon's impact force. They can also include features that deliver a stunning shock, such as certain kinds of morning-star, which possess electrical diodes instead of conventional spikes *'Bladed weapons' This category includes daggers, axes, knives, and swords. Modern bladed weapons often include sonic vibration devices that increase cutting effectiveness. *'Pole weapons' This category includes spears, glaives, spears, and staffs. As with bladed weapons, they can utilize sonic vibrations to inflict greater damage. They can also have electrical stunners, as with the shocker staff that originated in Belkuit society. *'Flail weapons' This category includes flails, chain weapons, nunchakus, slungshots (not to be confused with slingshots), and bolas. *'Whip weapons' This category includes whips, chain whips, sjamboks (heavy/rigid whips), crops, and the cat o' nine tails. They can possess weights, blades, spike-balls, or diodes on the tips. Certain whips can be energized to appear as ropes of energy. Materials *'Meta- and nano-materials (MNm)' Very advanced alloys and materials. This is common amongst mainstream galactic civilizations. It includes transparent metals, ultra-durable nanomaterials, materials that can convert simple heat to energy rapidly, instant liquid-to-solid metals, and alloys that can withstand many thousands of degrees of heat (or millions, but such materials are expensive and less common). *'Unlisted advanced material tech' This is the mysterious material technology that the high-end NPC civilizations use. The Aaltice often employ them in high-end starships and equipment for the military and mining. Such technology includes synthesized elements and objects that can change shape, size and weight, to name a few; and on the higher end, materials that can transmute on command, quantum entanglement materials, etc. Category:Technology Category:Levels of technology